rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Daddy A Cyborg
Sitemap Big Daddy A Cyborg : * See Also Big Daddy * See Also Alphas --- --- --- --- --- A Big Daddy is a Cyborg (part human, part machine joined (grafted together)) : We assume they did use the genetic and medical tech that their genius created to solve several significant problems. For the grafting - tissue/foreign body rejection issues for attached mechanisms - the treatment/whatever that keeps their tissue from reacting significantly. Not sure to what extent the 'grafting' is done. Structural reinforcements, control mechnisms. Plasmid/Tonics could manage this - preferably long lasting and 'stable'. For the Diving Suit problems (we've seen the Big Daddies out in the ocean) - those are not hardsuits that keep the pressure out, they are the conventional flexible diving suit (real ones are rubber sandwiched between cotton twill canvas). Other stronger 'clothish' materials might be used, but can't be too stiff, and need to resist salt-water corrosion. In Real Diving Suits of that type the air pumped from the surface was kept slightly higher pressure than the depth's water pressure (so the air wasn't squeezed out of the helmet and the body pushed into it). The interior of the suit always is at a slightly higher pressure than the water's depth. SO you pressurize to the inside to just over the outside water pressure (around 19 atmospheres of pressure at only 600 feet -- that is well beyond safe/survivable diving (which is 150-200max for humans -- where Nitrogen narcolepsy, nitrogen narcosis were the hazards). You have to keep adjusting the pressure as the depth changes. "The Bends" (google it) could happen when the Daddy comes back inside and the pressure is quickly lowered to the 1 atmosphere inside Rapture - re-entering Rapture (via an airlock). You also get the pressure change effect simply moving between different depths. I would not put Rapture too deep, or the materials/technical problem increase geometrically, beyond any practicality. So the Daddy needs some Tonics/Plasmids to sweep gases out of its blood rapidly for that frequent pressure transition (or to mitigate the effects some other way) to prevent the bubbles shutting down its vascular system. A Big Daddy could potentially work at much greater depths. Then there is the strength to move in that very heavy suit. The BD suits are heavy and the oversized helmets and devices on the back which real human divers didn't have (air supply/pressure pumps was thru air tube from surface/elsewhere...) and add even more weight from adding tools/weapons, plus tanks and their power systems and those heavy weights (that keep it from floating by displacement buoyancy). It all would weigh MANY hundreds of pounds (600-800 total weight from what the displacement (volume) looks to be. That would require Strength tonics (we've seen 'Brute' tonics exist...) to super grow muscles and bones to support/move that weight. They would require even more strength to carry all that outside of the water. To power that physiology, their digestive/vascular/etc.. systems would also have to be enlarged/made more efficient - bulky/bigger size means squeezing into the suit (closely or the suit gets bigger/heavier and the body needs to in turn carry that, requiring even more weight then more strength, etc...) Add whatever mental conditioning (possibly reinforced via Plasmid/Tonic/other) needed for the Big Daddy to operate/behave as it does (still capable of recognizing problems and solutions, handling tools to make repairs that all takes coordinated actions and planning etc ) and to take direction for tasks or act independently to a limited extent. - The technical part of the suit has to hold enough oxygen for a normal work cycle (time to get outside/walk to work location/do some work/get back to wherever to recharge - preferably more than 30 minutes of work each cycle). With a larger more energy burning physiology, perhaps some Tonic/Plasmid (or other) helps with that to make the respiration more efficient. I haven't figured out if there is any 'power assist' for the main body actions. Combustion - I'm not sure can work at that pressure - 20+ atmospheres (and it would require oxidizer be carried to function), so batteries and electrics might be the only workable solution - possible too limited so that it would be only for the tools). - The Big Daddy's damage resistance might be similar to the Brute's, but with the thicker covering and some projectiles bouncing off the various metal bits (covering 1/3 the surface?) it can absorb more damage. Fortunately patching the suit is easy, as it doesn't have to hold more pressure than a few PSI (pounds per square inch). It is possible that the Big Daddies suits are liquid filled (and they breath a oxygenated liquid - ?? that yellow stuff in the big daddy factory in [BS1] ???). That kind of mechanism lowers compression/decompression effects somewhat, but having fatal bubbles form in your blood/tissues is still there with the kinds of depths involved). SO the Plasmid to take care of that would still be a needed solution - possibly to work to very great depths (sea depths OFF Raptures's underwater volcano may go to 10,000 feet deep, and more - - - that 300+ atmospheres of pressure ). - What routine repairs/replenishment do Big Daddies get (and from where)? All will probably be explained in the MMORPG. --- --- --- The Protector Programs Roots : A Brainstorm : What to do with a growing number of criminally-insane and self-destructive Splicers whose ADAM addiction had damaged their brains beyond repair. Even with tonic therapies which stabilized the patients and more conventional (non-ADAM) techniquess, left large numbers in various damaged/impaired states, with most of their humanity gone. They started to fill up all the mental facilities in Rapture, to the point of them being chained in the hallways. Instead of simply killing them, it was thought that some usefulness might remain for these permanent inmates (with future hope of technical developments to 'fix'/reconstitute them). Research showed that they were capable of being trained/conditioned to do basic work tasks for the City (to earn their keep and be productive in the interim). Many were hideously deformed and were found to need mechanical reinforcement/moderation of their bodily functions, which lead to the support suits being employed. Many tonics/Plasmids were available that would let them adapt to the suits and accommodate varying severe environments (including pressure differentials of the ocean depths). Ryan gave the go-ahead as long as there was hope that individuals might eventually be restored, and instituted additional research to that end, as well as for a general cure to the 'ADAM disease' afflicting an ever larger number of his City's citizens (which did result in at least better stabilization of existing ADAM users). This was the origin of the Cyborgs (machine enhanced humans) which came to inhabit the City and become a living component of Rapture, particularly as time went on and more significant repairs were needed to maintain it. A whole infrastructure was developed to facilitate/maintain their existence (largely out of sight of the public), including extensive repair and supply systems. Most operated largely out of sight of the Citizenry. Many 'Cyborg' skills were actually accumulative for individuals, the same as ordinary humans, and rankings and skill achievements were systemized. A wide range of capabilities/uses were developed for them, extending their usefulness as more were deployed . (The MMORPG has a 'BE a Big Daddy' roleplaying mode with achievement ramps, etc...). Some operated with more than a little coordination by the AI system known as 'The Thinker' to solve City maintenance problems. The Protector program was an extension of this Cyborg system (which converted these ADAM-wrecked humans into something useful) and and utilizing of the various degrees of their sentience (required for more complex city maintenance tasks and activities) and was used to solve the 'Vulnurable Little Sister's' problem. A better engineered solution might have been having Big Daddies serve as 'The Ferryman' and drag ADAM laden corpses to well-protected/fortified Little Sisters, but apparently nobody thought of that. ((Actually, even just regularly cleaning up corpses instead of leaving them lying about might have helped the City's ambiance a bit)). --- --- --- Big Daddy Recruitment in Persephone : This would be something interesting to have shown in detail (subject for Flashbacks and such in the MMORPG) -- more of how prisoners were convinced to volunteer (no proof they were forced for similar things -- except by Fontaine or Sofia Lamb, later). What all was involved in becoming a Big Daddy may have been truthfully spelled out in the recruitment -- Instead of Life Exile for Major Crimes - a chance to become useful, get rewards, or jump into Oblivion (without really committing suicide). What was the actual life for Big Daddies ??? - an actual society that might be a bit alien to us normal people. It is also possible that there were terminal medical cases which even the new ADAM technologies couldn't fix, who might volunteer, if it meant continuing to live (again possibly to live in something more than some mindless state, or in a endless nightmare). Yes, something like the Handymen in Columbia, except no constant pain... Jack was partially converted to a Big Daddy, so there were Degrees of that Conversion involved. Crazy people (by our present day legal standards) cannot volunteer (or be volunteered). There may be a grey area about this for the criminally insane, who constantly have to be restrained -- wouldn't getting "Daddied" similarly be a restraint (as well as allow them to pay their own upkeep). Possible major body system failures (rather than mental issies) requiring 'Cyborging' for the patient to stay alive (they hinted at that for the Handymen in Infinite BS). --- --- --- Delta's Potential for Surviving : Not sure if the Daddy-Lil Sister link being broken would have been the cause of Delta's death (like what happens if it is reestablished - seemed to be a combination of mental conditioning and physiological). That final explosion may have severely damaged Delta (the hamburger making effect of powerful blast compression wave - it might have been more realistic to have his suit appearing well mangled afterward) - and his body damage beyond the capacity of Med-Kits to repair. At the end of BS2, our little group was out in the Ocean and they went upwards quite fast, so allegedly were not close to any Vita-Chamber (WHY NOT one in the 'LifeBoat' ? -- we found them in every other strange place previously....), and it would take a long time to get back near one (we're not given any data on how long you have for that 'resurrection' system to do its work....) It is actually possible that as Delta 'died' and floated back down to Rapture to have had a Vita-Chamber intercept him. It is all largely unexplained how that Vita-Chamber mechanism really worked -- Flying Monkeys/Lock Box Gnomes carrying/dragging your still warm corpse into it, to be repaired. That is a bit easier to explain than real 'Teleporting' ( or worse, Delta's being reconstructing entirely from nothing but DNA and INCLUDING his diving suit/equipment - which is definitely NOT part of your DNA). Unfortunately that game-play crutch (handling of player 'death') they chose to include made it part of the plot/Canon/Lore. --- --- --- Technical Details of Big Daddy Suit Equipment : * Air Reservoir (large tank - high pressure) Can also be filled at Oxy-Fill stations for extended outside operations ( I would assume that they don't have to pay the "$5" ). Fancy finial on top of tank is a manual 'emergency' valve control. * Recharging compressor pump + motor (below tank) to recharge air reservoir while inside Rapture, so can go back outside in water for extended periods. The spigot there might be a coffee dispenser, but more likely is a tap to run air operated tools and/or an inlet off a stationary air recharger (found at minimum in the Big Daddy Maintenance Depots). * Various metal tubes/pipes connect the components and mechanisms which are rigidly fixed to the suit body. * Top canister thingee, external intake filter+valve for external atmospheric air charging * Bottom canister thingee - exhaust system for spent air * Filter/pressure regulator (left side) feeds air from tank or external air intakes into helmet. * Big circular disk (fastened to helmet on the BD - but originally (real diver) a disk shaped weight tied to the chest that could be easily cut with the divers knife to allow the diver to quickly rise to the surface.) Contains Battery/electrical/electronics and compensation systems (adjusts to varying water/air pressures), bypass valves. There are some things that look like wingnuts at its lower part (perhaps are condensation or cleaning drains). * Filler valve for external compressed air/oxygen supply (with various safety valves). While resting or having routine maintenance done, Big Daddy is connected to a electrical and air charger, to get them ready for their next shift of work. * Foot weights ballast (to force upright orientation in water via higher buoyancy of the upper section), the armored (metal encased) boots also protect the feet and wide tread acts as a stable base. * Joint reinforcements on arms/legs - to help support/steady equipment/armaments (particularly when out of the water when the heavy weight of the suit is not neutralized by buoyancy). * Control unit to regulate and backup (including emergency supplies) - BD is conditioned/trained to control the system which has many automatic adjustments. * Food port on helmet - for caloric/nutritional intake for the biological components remaining in the Big Daddy. (Standard auto cooker/grinder for basic fish/seaweed consumption). Big Daddies have Cuisinart-like devices they feed fish into (its how they eat - they do eat you know....). Incorporates a 'flash cooker' to deal with most bothersome microorganisms. --- --- --- Big Daddies Did Not Swim : (you can see all the seafloor pathways we walked thru outside in BS2, including railings and stairways). So much of their equipment is designed to keep them upright when in the water, with large weights on the boots to offset the other equipment weighing down their bodies. Traction on the seabed surface is the important issue. If there is a 'fluid' medium in the interior -- various straps tied to restrict the ballooning of the fabric (no point in carrying excess liquid when walking around OUT of the water when buoyancy is no longer cancelling the weight). Originally (for real divers) the ropes in an emergency could be cut and the suit fill with a larger volume of air and the diver would rise to the surface. Big Sisters don't seem to have anywhere as much mechanical apparatus as the Big Daddy Suits do (looks mostly just the 'tank'and helmet). Perhaps they don't/can't spend as much time out in the ocean -- as Big Daddies did heavy repairs and reconstruction, and also had to power/support the tools they used. Since the City's (Old Rapture and New one) survival is dependent on keeping the Big Daddies going (at least until sufficient Citizen replacements are found and enough hard suits), there will be Quests/Missions to assist the BDs work, and to locate spare parts which the BD maintenance requires to continue functioning. Their remaining handlers/maintainers will be contacted to negotiate assistance so that the Big Daddies may continue to function. "The suits also give the Big Daddies the ability to resist deep ocean pressure to a depth of six miles" http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Daddy. Well even well short of 6 miles down, if they are compressed to match water pressures, then its the Big Daddies Plasmids/Tonics/implants that do most of that. Implies liquid (perfluorocarbons) filled units?? (may explain them not being hardsuits as liquid doesn't compress). That yellow fluid seen in tanks in the Big Daddy production facility (Failsafe Armored Escorts in BS1) was probably related to this. Unfortunately also makes the suits that much heavier when they are filled with fluid). Abyss work (what depth capacity?) Slug harvesting, mineral gathering(robot servicing) 2000-3000ft likely. Harvesting Polymetallic nodules from locations at 13,000 and 20,000 feet (manganese/nickle/copper/cobalt) thought that would better be done by machines. Suits accommodate a variety of repair tools/machinery used by the Maintenance Daddies to do their work. 4 Big Daddies at a table playing Poker - at least a painting of this somewhere (if not a glance of this in a Quest - likely at a Big Daddy Depot)... Big Daddy maintenance facility (numerous locations - building basement at several main plazas) * Who did the repairs when Rapture was falling apart?? - Eventually the only properly operating repair center was at Minerva's Den (?). But then not everyone in Rapture turned insane and Factions like Ryan's would help support their continued operation. * Repairs to suits (including the tools) - the sea-pressure suits at least remove the worst of the complexities required by Hard Suits (which maintain Rapture-Pressure for unaltered humans). * Supplies (consumables/air/fuel/fluid replenishment) - Fuel station outside in water has a nozzle&hose so must be self-serve....\ * Tuning/diagnostic adjustments, recharging/topping off fluids... * Medical treatment and Plasmid/Tonic maintenance --- --- --- Sinclair as a Alpha had small Red and a Blue glass vial/tanks on his back (ADAM and EVE supplies ? ) : * That would imply that at least some Big Daddies needed to consume these elements to function (Alphas used combat Plasmids, most others models don't seem to have - ADAM shortage probable reason). The Blue makes sense if an Alpha is a Plasmid user (and who says there aren't other things that consume EVE to function * Tonics may just use EVE much slower). For Red, frequent boosting of ADAM might be needed, but again there may be other arrangements of ADAM usage that we didn't have as Jack/Delta (like Big Daddies using it for self repair...). Or it is actually something different than ADAM (red kool-aid ? ) . * Do all the Big Daddies need these and what happens if they run out (possibly the Big Daddy Depot has a supply and its own mechanisms for generating them (and Lil' Sisters give some to Daddy...). We didn't seem to get ADAM from Big Daddies/Alphas we terminated (do get EVE vials and Med -Kits) despite those nice already separated vials on their backs... * One expects they were not glass but something unbreakable (like the window material). Otherwise a Splicer could do a quick attack on the vials and then sop up the spilled ADAM after the Big Daddy left the scene. You have to be pretty hard up to inject something you squeegeed off the ground into your veins. --- --- --- Bodyguard Bill : Consider that 'rich' citizens might want their OWN 'Armed Escorts' like the heavily armored Big Daddies (and they could afford them ... something to add to the MMORPG - in Flashbacks). NOTE - Failsafe Armed Escorts (thus a title predating the whole Little Sisters thing ...) - Likely there would also be Private Maintenance for building Owners (original use for BDs - "making the criminally insane 'Useful Citizens' again" ). Probably contracted as an extra service of Rapture's Maintenance Department. Use of Resources and access to external systems outside 'the building' causes alot of problems IF it isn't all integrated together/coordinated. Just like for your house, the interface between the external utilities and internal are well defined - with limited liabilities for the Utility Companies for what goes on (and what YOU do) PAST that demarcation/boundary. - THIS IS A LOGICAL IDEA - to assist the story in explaining WHY the technical development could happen for the game's Big Daddies in a rather short time. --- --- --- Real Diving Suits : What we are shown in the Game in places like Atlantic Express near the airlock. Rubberized canvas (rubber sandwiched between cotton twill canvas). Other stronger 'cloth-ish' materials might be used, but cant be too stiff and need to resist salt-water corrosion (no real strength is needed as these suits have equal pressure on both sides). Flexible means it DOESN'T keep the water pressure out. The air pumped from surface was kept slightly higher than the depth's water pressure (so the air wasn't squeezed out of the helmet and the body pushed into it). The interior of the suit always is at a slightly higher pressure from the water depth's. That is the limitation - Generally real divers using such equipment didn't dive in those suits much below 100-150 feet with normal humans (Nitrogen narcolepsy, nitrogen narcosis cause fatalities much below those depths). Thus to be used any deeper, Tonics and Plasmids would be required to increase the capacity of the 'human' for the depths Rapture is at (600+ feet). Remember, when much of Rapture was built ADAM didn't yet exist so it wasn't using suits like this (except work within 100 feet of the surface). The suit's damage resistance (armor value...) might be similar to the Brute's, but with the thicker covering and some projectiles bouncing off the various metal bits (covering about 1/3 the surface ?) These suits are heavy and the oversized helmets and devices on the back (that real human divers didn't have, air supply/pressure pumps was thru air tube from surface/elsewhere...) add even more weight (add tools/weapons), They would require alot of strength to carry all that outside of the water -- so likely needed a combination of Brute strength Plasmids/Tonics. The pressure could be handled similarly (600 foot depth I estimate typical for Rapture environs is about 19 atmospheres ) and so some additional Big Daddy's Plasmid enhancements could allow them to work much deeper (and survive constant transitions back to sea-level pressure (1 atmosphere) when re-entering Rapture (via airlocks), which is when you would (in Real-Life) get the bends and die excruciatingly). --- --- --- Big Daddy Daddy Suit System Elaborations Needed : Big Daddies who all operate out in the cold ocean water needed insulation which will then "mess them up"™ when they come OUT of the sea water (overheating problems) unless yet another system is integrated. We really didn't see big blowers/heat-exchanger on the various BD suits, did we ??? They might be cranky when we saw them because inside they might not be overly comfortable (maybe that swhy they walk slow, except for short intervals of raging violence). The alternative is them having to burn calories like crazy with the attendant food intake, and then the matching waste disposal (and increased oxygen use) when staying 'warm' is required. We likewise didn't quite see the mechanism which allowed this bulk consumption (( Did we ??? Scarfing down food/drink/ciggies instantly was a game mechanism as it wouldn't do to have to delay gameplay while the BD takes 5 minutes to eat a sandwich )). Other BD systems ?? : * Communications - Suit Vocal transmission. How would you like to have to scream with your head inside a metal can to be heard by your Little Sister ??? So a mechanism (doesn't even have to be electronic) to facilitate you doing that. Being a Maintenance Cyborg, you probably also need some communication method to Central Dispatch to get your repair assignments. Possibly there could be 'call boxes' located at many locations, but direct radio links might be more effective. * Power Tool power system (and multi-attachment storage) * Waste disposal (it has to go somewhere and finding 'steaming piles' might be a bit too much realism for the MMORPG ) * Air Generation (BDs have to come inside to replenish their Air (You could have Compressess air taps outside for emergencies - We saw an in-water Air Station in BS2) * Sleep Time For Daddy (REM sleep is good, and we don't need that problem) * ADAM and EVE replenishment (seems mostly its Tonics for them, so not so much EVE ??) * Repairs (Big Daddy Depots at strategic spots in Rapture, with attendant personnel ? --- --- --- --- --- . .